


Guiding Wind

by certaintendencies



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Art, M/M, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaintendencies/pseuds/certaintendencies
Summary: That wind, always nudgin' Jin along towards his destiny.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Norio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Guiding Wind




End file.
